Charlotte gets grounded for all eternity
Cast Charlotte - voiced by Princess Simon - Voiced by Alan Coulden petit - Voiced by Evil genius louielouie95 - Voiced by Eric Abbykat1286 - Voiced by Kate Davidtheanimationguy - voiced by David Kate - Voiced by Kate Chris - Voiced by young guy Mac - Voiced by Kendra Bloo - Voiced by Young Guy Wilt - Voiced by Eric Eduardo - Voiced by Miguel Coco - Voiced by Kayla Frankie - Voiced by Julie Jazzi - Voiced by Princess Noodle - Voiced by Kayla Custard - Voiced by Jennifer Ka-Chung - Voiced by Kendra Foo - Voiced by Ivy B.B. Jammies - Voiced by Shy Girl Script Charlotte: I am going to make a fake vhs opening to Alpha and omega from 1999 by Sony pictures animation. (20 minutes later) Charlotte: I finally made the fake vhs opening to alpha and omega from 1999 by Sony pictures animation. (Simon walks into Charlotte's room) Simon: Charlotte,what did you make? Charlotte: The opening to Alpha and omega from 1999. Simon: Let me see. (Simon watches the fake vhs opening and gives out a shocked expression) Simon: Charlotte,The opening was fake! Alpha and omega did not come out until 2010. And it was not made by Sony pictures animation. It was made by Lionsgate. That's it! You are grounded for all eternity! Now I am going to call in the visitors. (25 minutes later) Simon: Charlotte,you have a lot of visitors to talk to you. Coulden petit: This is me,Coulden petit.And you should know that you can not make a fake vhs opening. That is against the law! Louielouie95: I am Louielouie95,and I am tired of you making fake vhs openings like Warren cook. Davidtheanimationguy: I am Davidtheanimationuy. Charlotte,Alpha and omega was not released in 1999. It was released in 2010. Abbykat1286: I am Abbykat1286,You are now banned from going on the computer. Chris: I am Chris,and i am getting tired of your behavior. Kate: I am Kate,and you are a bad kid at school. Mac: I'm Mac, making fake VHS openings isn't good. Bloo: I'm Bloo and I agree with Mac. Wilt: I'm Wilt and I agree with Mac and Bloo. Eduardo: Soy Eduardo and I agree with Mac, Bloo and Wilt. Coco: I'm Coco and I agree with Mac, Bloo, Wilt and Eduardo. Frankie: I'm Frankie and I agree with Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo and Coco. Jazzi: I'm Jazzi. Foo: I'm Foo. Noodle: I'm Noodle. Ka-Chung: I'm Ka-Chung. Custard: I'm Custard. B.B. Jammies: And me B.B. Jammies. Jazzi: We hate you. We'll donate some of your Sony Pictures Animation to the Save-Um Central. Coulden petit: This will teach you a strong,strict lesson: you will be wearing nappies for the rest of your life. And your dad will incinerate your underwear and destroy the toilet. And there will be no computer,no Sony pictures or Sony pictures animation movies or shows,No Open season,No surfs up,No cloudy with a chance of meatballs,no hotel transylvania and furthermore! Kate: There will also be no fast food places that you like,no candy,no soda,no ice cream, no cake and no dessert. Abbykat1286: The only fast food places you can go to are: Dairy queen,A&W,Church's chicken,Roy rogers,Jolibee,Long john silvers,Aunt annies,Carlo's junior,Steak and shake,Little ceasers,Pizza hut and other fast food places you dislike. Charlotte: No no no no no no no! I hate the fast food places you mentioned! Kate: Sorry! These are the only fast food places you can go to from now on! Coulden petit: You will be forced to watch prime time shows like The x files,True blood,Charmed,Walking dead,The game of thrones,Family guy,South park,Drawn together,American dad,The cleveland show,The simpsons,Alf,What i like about you,Lone gunman,Allen gregory,Daria,Beavis and butthead,Superjail,Hercules the mighty warrior,Real rob,Dallas,and others not made by Sony pictures or Sony pictures animation. Bloo: And kid shows like: Spongebob squarepants,The loud house,Rugrats,Fairly odd parents,Danny phantom,TUFF puppy,Adventure time,Regular show,OK K.O. lets be heroes,The amazing world of gumball,Clarence,Samurai pizza cats,Digimon,Yugioh,Tai chi chasers,Puppy in my pocket: Adventures in pocketville,The mr men show,Kirby right back at ya,Sonic x,Pokemon,Adventures of super mario bros 3,Sonic boom,Teen titans,Tangled: The series,Mighty magiswords,Bunnicula,Total drama,Transformers prime,Littlest pet shop,My little pony: Friendship is magic,We bare bears,The oddbods show,Canimals,Oggy and the cockroaches,Mixels,Harvey beaks,Penn zero: Part time hero,Hey arnold,Horrid henry,Pet alien,Scooby doo,Both old and new Powerpuff girls,Gravity falls,Wander over yander,Brandy and mr whiskers,Star vs the forces of evil,Sagwa the chinese siamese cat,Care bears,Teenage mutant ninja turtles,Sanjay and craig,Kick buttowski: Suburban daredevil, and others not made by Sony pictures or Sony pictures animation. Not only that, but you'll also watch my show which is Fosters home for imaginary friends. Jazzi: And Baby shows like Barney,Teletubbies,Dora the explorer,Mickey mouse clubhouse,Super why,Dinosaur train,Handy manny,Caillou,The backyardigans,Gumby,Plonsters,Morph,64 Zoo lane,Sofia the first,Blues clues,Team umizoomi,Jay jay the jet plane,bear in the big blue house,Postman pat,Fireman sam,Bob the builder,Noddy,Franklin,Rolly polly ollie,Chungginton,Tractor tom,Babar,Raa raa the noisy lion,Peppa pig,Boobah,Sesame street,harry and his bucket full of dinosaurs,Wallykazam,PAW patrol,Daniel tiger's neighborhood,oobi,Chloe's closet,Blaze and the monster machine,PJ masks,Moose and Zee,max and ruby,Jake and the neverland pirates,Jack's big musical show,Ben and Holly's little kingdom,Mike the knight,Lets go Pocoyo,Timmy time,Miles from tomorrowland,Shimmer and Shine,doc mcstuffins,Curious george,Curious Buddies,Clifford the big red dog,Wordgirl,go deigo go,little bear,Dragon tales,Between the lions,Gullah gullah island,Henry hugglemonster,The octonauts,Jungle junction,Julius jr,Dino babies,Ni hao kai lan,The adventures of Gummi bears,Talespin,Little bill,Bananas in pyjamas,Tweenies,Martha speaks,Maggie and the ferocious beast,Elena of avalor,Sheriff Callie's wild west,Little einsteins,Mickey and the roadster racers,Timothy fgoes to school,and others not made by sony pictures or Sony pictures animation. As well as my show which is The Save-Ums. Louielouie95: And movies like Balto trilogy, Alpha and omega trilogy,An amarican tail trilogy,the land before time trilogy, Jaws ,Jurassic park,Jurassic world,Barney's great adventure,My little pony Equestria girls trilogy,Pokemon the first movie,Shrek trilogy,Godzilla,Despicable me trilogy,The secret of nimh,Rock-A-Doodle,The twilight saga,The great mouse detective,Ice age trilogy,Cars trilogy,The nut job 1 and 2,The lego movie,The wizard of oz,Bolt,How to train your dragon 1 and 2,Zootopia,Moana,Kung fu panda trilogy,Megamind,Tangled,Hoodwinked 1 and 2,Mulan,The adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle,The jetsons movie,The reef 1 and 2,Planet 51,Fantastic mr fox,The princess and the frog,The secret life of pets,The lorax,Sing,Over the hedge,Mr peabody and sherman,The lego batman movie,The angry birds movie,Frankienweenie,Digimon the movie,Wreck it ralph,Rise of the guardians,Finding nemo,Finding dory,Horton Hears a Who,Rio 1 and 2,Power Rangers films,Care bears movie 1 and 2,Baby geniuses trilogy,The legends of guardians: The owls of gahoole,the lion king 1 and 2,The spongebob squarepants movie,Care bears: the giving festival movie,Turbo,brave,Bee movie,rango,Two by two,Happy feet 1 and 2,Fox and the hound 1 and 2,Inside Out and others not made by Sony pictures or Sony pictures animation. Davidtheanimationguy: And games like Shantae,Sly cooper,Ratchet and clank,Skylanders,Splatoon,Pokemon,Crash bandicoot,Spyro,Super mario bros,Kirby,Sonic the hedgehog,Disney infinity,Lego dimensions,Marvel vs Capcom,Batman arkham city,No more heroes,Super smash bros,Kid icarus,The legend of zelda,The sims,Kingdom hearts,Castle crashers,Mortal kombat,Dead rising,Shovel knight,The sims,Wii sports,Metal gear solid,Grand theft auto,Call of duty,Halo,Jumpstart 1st grade,Need for speed,Digimon cyber sleuth,Heavenly Sword,Far cry franchise,Animal crossing,Garry's mod,Bioshock,Team fortress,Fallout,Plants vs zombies,Undertale,Tomodachi life,Little shop: Road trip,My little pony app,Littlest pet shop app,Candy crush saga,Five nights at freddy's,Pac man,Klonoa,Loco roco,Conker's bad fur day,Conker: Live and reloaded,E.t. for the atari 2600,Roller coaster tycoon,Earthbound,Spanish for everyone,Donkey Kong country returns,Zoo tycoon,final fantasy,Angry birds,Rythem heaven,Persona,Watch dogs,uncharted,Dragon ball: Xenoverse 2,Jak and daxter,mario and Luigi Bowser's inside story,Mario kart,miitopia,The lego movie video game,Story of Seasons,fire emblem,Little big planet trilogy,Yoshi's wooly world,Metroid,Yo kai watch,Mario party, Disney art academy,rpg maker player,Puzzle and dragons Z, brave Dungeon,Terraria,castlevania,Punch out,Dragon ball fusions,Monoke forest,bravery default,The binding of Isaac,and others not made by Sony pictures or Sony pictures animation. Kate: And music like Justin beiber,Rebecca black,Peter grabriel,Linkin park,Weird al yankovic,Demi lavato,Sesame street,Steven universe music,Disney music,Teen titans go music,Andrew WK,The russian trololo man,Tunak tunak ton,One direction,The beatles,Michael jackson,Natewantstobattle,Digimon music,Katy perry,The black eyed peas,PSY,Kevin Macleod,and others not made by Sony pictures or Sony pictures animation. Simon: I agree with all of them. Now start watching those baby,Kids,prime time shows and movies,listen to music and play those games not made by Sony pictures or Sony pictures animation,or else you are grounded even more! Charlotte: Well,it looks like I am stuck wearing nappies and what I am forced to watch,listen and play for the rest of my life. Can my life get any worse than this? TV: Now stay tuned for The loud house coming up next on Nickelodeon. [[Category:Abbykat1286]] [[Category:Grounded Videos]] [[Trivia]]